


Courtly Tactics

by nusantara



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nusantara/pseuds/nusantara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucina and Morgan blindside their parents and tell them they want to get married. Chrom struggles with the fact Morgan is Gangrel's son, but thinks over his own family history and background along with his friendship with Robin/Avatar. Inspired by an anon that wanted Gangrel!Morgan/Lucina marriage and family drama shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courtly Tactics

Chrom enters the tent as Lucina asked him to. He knows Lucina wouldn't have requested to see him after lunch if it isn't something important. Not only that, it looked like she was upset or worried about something. He knows Lucina had been struggling with more than he could ever imagine, and he wants to help her any way he can. He starts to think about what she wants to talk to him about. Is she opening up to him? Did she uncover something? Before he can give it more thought, he hears his name from a very familiar voice.

"Chrom, you're here, too?" His best friend and tactician looks as confused as he is.

"Lucina asked me to come here after we finished lunch -- did she asking you the same thing?" If Lucina asked Robin, then it must something extremely important. 

Robin shakes her head, looking even more confused. "No, Morgan asked me to come to this very same tent. He said he had exciting news for me, and at first I was going to tell him if it could wait since I've been busy, but he seemed very insistent that I come after lunch."

"This very tent? I'm sure once Lucina arrives, we could find another tent and-" Robin raises her hand, interrupting him.

"No, Chrom, I'm sure Morgan and I can find another tent. Knowing him, he probably just wants to share some new tactic he came up with. He gets overly excited and eager about these things." She's a bit embarrassed by confessing things to Chrom, but she feels more relaxed when she sees him laughing and smiling.

"He really does want to follow in your footsteps, it seems." Then that smile fades, his voice sounding a little irritated to say the least. "It'd be for the best if he were nothing like his father, and no one could disagree with me."

Robin winces, feeling guilty but torn between standing up for her husband. Gangrel has done inexcusable things, and she knows better to than to try and make excuses for him. Gangrel told Robin that he deserves whatever repercussions come with his past acts. He may be a changed man, but he deserves what he gets since his past actions were so terrible. Robin knows this, but she's seen a side of him no one else has. Still, she respects Chrom's and Gangrel's wishes and treasures them both in different ways. Maybe one day they will work their issues out, but Robin isn't going to force it. After all, it seems Emmeryn is helping her husband become a better man. Gangrel hasn't told her exactly what occurred in the conversations between the two, but she know whatever was discussed, it's made him a better person.

"I'm sorry, Robin, I shouldn't have said something like that." She focuses back on Chrom when she hears the apology. He looks conflicted, and she gives him a soft smile and a pat on the shoulder.

"It's fine, Chrom, I understand." Her heart is a bit heavy, but she's glad things are slowly getting less tense between the two. He's come a long way since he found out about her and Gangrel as a couple.

Chrom is about to say something else when he turns his head, and both Robin and Chrom look at who enters the tent. Standing in front of them is a very happy, smiling Morgan who looks so eager he's almost glowing. Next to him is Lucina who sharply contrasts Morgan. She's much more subdued, a faint redness in her cheeks. She still has that concerned look that Chrom saw earlier that day. 

"Mother," Morgan says, his voice sounding as upbeat as ever. 

Lucina looks at Morgan briefly before looking at Chrom. "Father," Lucina says after, now composing herself. She looks much more serious and not so nervous as before. "I, we, have something important to tell you. I know this is a time of war, of struggle, of pain, but…" She feels almost guilty for a second, but then she feels Morgan squeezing her hand. This gives her the confidence to start speaking again. 

"Father, when I came to this time, my heart was heavy and dark, and after spending time with you, our family, and the Shepherds, I was reminded how much I -- no, everyone, had to lose if I didn't prevent the resurrection of Grima." Sharing her pain is a difficult things for her, but with Morgan holding her hand, it gives her the strength to be open about it instead of not sharing it. 

"Lucina, me, your mother, Robin, and everyone here is doing our best to make sure that doesn't happen." Chrom hasn't noticed Lucina and Morgan holding hands, only focusing on his daughter's face which is reminiscent of the one when she first revealed who she was after saving him. 

"I'm sorry for interrupting, Chrom, Lucina." Robin looks at them both. "I think you two should be alone to discuss this." 

Morgan shakes his head, raising his free hand to stop her. "Lucina wants you to hear this, too, mother." Morgan says, and Lucina looks relieved and thankful when he mentions it.

Robin is confused, noticing Morgan is still looking as excited and happy as before. While she knows her son is extremely optimistic, he's not this daft to ignore Lucina's feelings. She knows her son and Lucina have started to spend a lot of time together. Maybe it's natural since both their parents are close and work together well. She's been curious to ask Morgan what he thought of Lucina, but with all the things going on, she's been distracted to say the least. Maybe if she was more of mother than a tactician, she would be able to figure out this enigma. She's still learning how to balance motherhood and work, but once in a while she beats herself up over it. Morgan doesn't seem to mind or complain, though. There's a silence as she thinks these things, and she only stops when Lucina speaks again.

"Yes, Robin, I want you to hear this as we are family." Lucina says, and both Chrom and Morgan nod. Robin assumes family means the Shepherds, so she nods a little after the others. 

"Then I'll listen to whatever you have to say, Lucina." She smiles at the other woman, and it looks like the other is grateful for such words.

"Father, Robin," Lucina looks at them both, looking serious and composed once again. "I thought with such darkness and scars in my heart, feeling joy and hope would be almost impossible. Then things began to change, and now I have hope that can never be tarnished despite the hardships ahead of us." Both Chrom and Robin are unsure of what is coming, but it's Robin who once again notices her son looks so excited he's about to burst. 

"Father, I know it's proper for a man to see you about this first, but I was the one who asked Morgan and he agreed to my… my proposal." At the latter part of sentence, her cheeks redden once again. "So please do not think Morgan of being rude or disrespectful."

Chrom looks confused, looking towards Robin to see if she can give him insight. Then he hears Morgan laugh softly.

"What she means to say is that we're getting married!"

\---

Married. Chrom leaves the tent without saying anything. Robin stops Lucina and Morgan from following him as she knows Chrom needs time to reflect. 

Chrom's not sure how to feel about this. On one hand, he's glad his daughter has found love, happiness, and hope. Not only that, the young man is his best friend's son who seems be a fine young man. Morgan has inherited his mother's talents and is eager to become an even better tactician. On the other hand, his father…

His father.

Morgan's father is Gangrel -- a man who made him, Lissa, Emmeryn, and all the people of Ylisse and Plegia suffer due to his cruel actions. He has only recently accepted Robin and Gangrel as a couple, and Emmeryn was the only one able to get through to him initially He knows Gangrel has changed, but he just cannot let go of some things. He's able to let go a bit for helping the future of Ylisse, but with personal matters, he's still working on it. He knows Emmeryn has forgiven Gangrel, but she is a much stronger person than he is. 

"Chrom?" He turns around to see Robin who looks concerned.

"Robin, I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly like that. It's just, I needed to-"

"Clear your head? Was taken aback by what just happened? Me too." Hearing those words from Robin is more than just reassuring but reminds him why they're such good friends beyond just working well together.

"I thought it would be obvious when a man's daughter fell in love, but it seems with the war and everything going on…" 

"I was thinking something like that earlier, but the two of them understand the circumstances we're in, even if we feel foolish." It's like Robin knows exactly what to say to him these days, and knowing he isn't the only one that was totally blindsided by the announcement helps, too, especially since he knows Robin is extremely intelligent. 

"I just have one thing to ask of you, Chrom, for my son's sake." Robin's face looks concerned now. 

He nods, urging her to go on. "What is it?"

"I've let you handle your issues with Gangrel your own way and pace, never asking you to rush things or do anything, but when it comes to my son, he is innocent." He can sense the emotions in Robin's voice and that she is trying to be respectful. He knows she's between a rock and a hard place. "Please don't hold Gangrel's past actions against Morgan. He's an innocent young man who can't even remember what his father did, let alone would ever want to hurt Lucina."

Then he realizes something about what Morgan and him have in common. His own father caused much hardships, pain, and suffering of many people. It's unfair of him to judge and hold Morgan accountable for Gangrel's past actions. That would be like if someone made him pay for his father's actions, something Emmeryn has been doing ever since she became the Exalt of Ylisse. It wasn't fair for Emmeryn and it isn't fair for Morgan. Robin is right, and her words once again have helped him more than just actions alone could have. 

He gives her a little smile. "I understand, Robin, and I know it's unfair to do such a thing."

She still speaks carefully, cautious to the situation. "I'm sorry for accusing you of ever doing such a thing, but I had to make sure, as a mother." 

He puts a hand on her shoulder. "My own father did things that were cruel, and even now people hold our family accountable for what he did. It's unfair and unjust to put Morgan through such a thing, and I'll speak to him personally about it tonight."

Now Robin looks like she's the one who's been put at ease by a few statements. "Thanks, Chrom. I knew you would be fair about this once you had some time to think things through by yourself."

"You know me better than myself sometimes, Robin." He removed his hand from her shoulder. "They didn't take me leaving so suddenly badly, did they?" How couldn't they, though? Times like these are when he wishes he had the patience and wisdom of his older sister. 

"Lucina was concerned at first, but actually it was Morgan who got Lucina to stay in the tent and let you go." It seems her own son understand Chrom in some ways, too. "We then talked about marriage, and they explained their feelings for each other to me." Chrom looks at Robin intently, trying to gage how things are. "They really do love each other, Chrom. At first I thought maybe it's a little crush, something naive, or puppy love, but the love they have for each other is as strong as our own for own spouses." 

"I see…" His voice trails off, and that concerned look appears on Robins' face again.

"Chrom?" 

"I was just thinking I really couldn't imagine a better young man to marry Lucina than Morgan." It's true now that he has had time to reflect. Morgan has been an asset for not only the Shepherds, but has made Lucina happier. That alone earns Morgan a special kind of respect. 

"I couldn't imagine him being with anyone more fitting than Lucina now that I think about it, too." Robin chuckles a little, feeling a far too old for her own age. 

"Robin, I have a questions about a silly rumor I heard once or twice around the camps." Chrom's voice isn't as confident as it was previously, maybe sounding even slightly embarrassed now. 

"What is it?" She's eager to hear what it is, especially since Chrom isn't the one to talk about gossip. 

"I heard that people were surprised we didn't end up married and thought those years ago we'd end up together. Is that true?" So now she understands why Chrom is a little flustered. 

If people realized the two of them were so caught up in the war and many other things, and actually saw their relationship and how they are with each other in more private matters -- work or personal -- they would understand. "I've heard the rumor, and Lucina voiced some concerns as well before we knew each other better."

"She voiced concerns?" Hearing that worries him, feeling a bit in the dark. 

"Yes, but eventually I saw through her true insecurity that all young women feel at times. I just gave her some time and tried to help, and eventually she trusted me." Robin realized Lucina never told Chrom about what happened, keeping it a secret from him -- something just between them. 

"Sometimes she acts more like an adult that I forget she's still a young woman." He wishes he would have noticed, but it seems like Lucina doesn't want him to worry and become distracted. Yet that's impossible for him as her father.

"Sometimes, but she's still a young woman with a lot to learn, but she'll have that time to learn now." They both nod, and Robin does her best to not leak any more details about the embarrassing situation.

"You're right, and with Morgan to help her, with us all, I'm sure we'll all give her a great future." She pauses briefly before speaking again. "Morgan needs help, too. He doesn't voice and express his concerns often much like Lucina. His approach is different, but those two will hopefully balance each other out."

"Really?" Chrom's so used to seeing Morgan be the beacon of hope out of all the children from the future.

"Yes. Gangrel had to tell me about how he had a little break down over not being able to remember his own father." She winces a little, recalling how her son, even with how uplifting he is, that even he feels sadness, too. 

Chrom looks serious again, but then smiles as he nods. "Then we'll work hard to give them both a future where they can be happy together."

\--

Lucina wants to leave the tent, but Morgan, with the help of Robin, assured her Chrom just needs some time. She's thought about who Morgan's father is and how their fathers have a bad blood between then. While Gangrel seems to be making amends and has turned a new leaf, she knows her father hasn't forgiven him so like her Aunt Emmeryn has. What if he's upset over her feelings for Morgan? Would she have to pick between Morgan and her father? The thought alone of that scenario occurring fills her with dread. 

"Lucina, it'll work out." Morgan's voice reassures her, his smile and gentle hand on her shoulder. "Mother knows how to talk to Chrom."

"I know, but they've been out there for a while, so maybe things didn't go as well as or-" Morgan puts a single finger on her lips.

"You trust me, right?" She nods. 

"And you trust my mother, too?" And she follows up with another nod, moving Morgan's hand away so she can speak.

"Yes of course. Without me trusting Robin I never would have started to trust you." She was drawn to Morgan after what Robin said to her. If Robin and her father worked well as a team, surely Morgan and herself would be able to work well with each other. Though, it seems the whole men and women can just be friends thing didn't apply to them, but she understands the differences now. She worked with the other children who came from her future, and none of them, male or female, make her feel the way Morgan does. 

"Then we'll give them time and now things will work out. Father already is excited about planning the wedding and having a massive feast in our honor." Morgan is cheerful once again, sharing that optimism that is needed so desperately in times like these.

"Wait, you told him? I thought we agreed to let father and your mother know first." Even if Morgan aspires to be a great tactician like his mother, things don't always go according to plan she's noticed.

"He knows I had feelings for you ever since I asked him what gift cheers up a woman's heart." After all, he gave Lucina flowers just like his own father gave his mother flowers to woo her. "It seems flowers has worked twice so far in our family." The smile on Morgan's face spreads to her.

"Yes, it did, and the sentiment behind it was as beautiful as the flowers themselves." She recalls the moment between them and how no one treated her in that way before. 

"I was just lucky the flowers were almost as beautiful as you." He says so casually, but the comment makes Lucina embarrassed, her cheeks blushing again.

"Morgan, about those flowers, you mentioned getting them from a particular village, right?" Her voice is a little unsteady, but she knows exactly what she wants to say.

"Yeah, why? Did you want more flowers from there?" Because Morgan would pick as many flowers as he could for her.

"I wouldn't mind that, but this time, can we pick the flowers together? I would really like to see the village again."

\--

When Robin and Chrom reenter the tent, it seems they have entered at a rather emotional moment between Morgan and Lucina. While the two aren't kissing or even hugging, the body language, the look in their eyes… even Robin and Chrom know that look -- it's the look they've given their spouses when they feel so in love with the other. 

Chrom wants to say something, and Robin can tell he can't say it, so she speaks up. "Did you two need more time alone?" 

"No, it's-" Lucina seems once again seems to need the help of Morgan in this regard. 

"Mother, Chrom, it's fine. We were just talking about you." Morgan doesn't seem embarrassed at all, but he does give Lucina more personal space. 

"Yes, and father, Morgan, Robin, and I hope you can support this union as I couldn't imagine being wed without your support." She really couldn't so she hopes to hear he does support it.

He smiles, and that smile alone is what she has been waiting for. "Lucina, of course. I was telling Robin that I'm glad you've found someone as good as Morgan." Chrom putting a hand on her shoulder relaxes her body and mind at the same time.

"I'm glad to hear that, father. Hearing you approve of this all makes me realize how important the both of you are in my life." She looks at Morgan briefly before looking at Chrom again. 

"I'm also glad to hear you're supportive, Chrom, and I told Lucina not to worry." Morgan is still the one who is the most relaxed about this all.

"Now that we're all on the same page, there's one more thing we'll have to do." Robin enters the conversation again, looking pleased. 

"We forgot something?" Lucina asks, not sure what it could be.

"Well, when the time is right, we'll have to tell the others, won't we? Not to mention your own mother, Lucina." Robin is rather playful about the comment, but of course Lucina takes it seriously.

"You're right, Robin." She looks at her father, and Chrom knows Lucina asking anything means something. "Father, would you help me tell the others? You too, Morgan."

"You bet." Morgan replies quickly.

"Of course, Lucina, and I'm sure your mother is going to be as happy as me and Robin once she hears the news."

"Right, so after dinner, would that be fine?" She takes control of the situation again, a natural thing of her to do.

"Yes, that works for me." He can make time out for his busy schedule for this, and he sees Morgan nodding so it looks like it'll be fine.

"I wish you the best of luck, Lucina, Morgan, Chrom, but I should go back to work." She tries to be respectful, but she does have a lot to do, and she had no idea this bomb was going to be dropped on her today.

"We should all go back to work, actually." Chrom adds onto Robin's comment, and soon all four of them leave the tent with smiles on their faces.

\--

After dinner Robin goes to the tent she shares with Gangrel. As soon as she walks in, she sees him holding a bouquet of flowers. 

"Flowers?" She's amused by the gesture, knowing it hasn't come out of nowhere.

"I was reminded how well they worked for me when Morgan told me the news." He says as he watches his wife hold the flowers close to her.

"I'm still surprised he told you first over me." Her eyes are closed, but she still speaks to him. She's teasing him a little, and honestly she holds nothing against him or Morgan. 

"Well, more like I got it out of him before he got to you. He felt guilty, but I told him that you wouldn't be mad at him over something like that. Especially when I'm the one who lured him into the trap." He pauses thinking it over for a second. "You're not mad, are you?"

She opens her eyes, sighing a little. "No, but I was shocked. I felt a bit stupid and foolish, actually. I didn't even notice him and Lucina had gotten that close. Sure, I noticed them spending more time together, but I assumed it was something like what Chrom and I have for each other." She has been thinking over her time with Chrom and comparing them to what she saw in Lucina and Morgan. Things were different, and they are their own people, but seeing her son fall in love is always surprising thing for a mother.

"I'm glad you and Chrom never had the same feelings for each other as they do, because if you did, I wouldn't have been able to marry you, and I'd be a weak man who would have gone astray after this war." Gangrel takes her hand gingerly, showing not only affection but appreciation for her in his life. 

"You don't know that for certain, and I'm glad to have you in my life. You changed me as well, reminding me that it's important that there be a future for those closest to me." And that people can change, even if she knows Gangrel still has issues he still struggles with.

He lifts her hand to his lips, giving it a light kiss before he releases it. "I know for certain, Robin." The words haunt her, but Gangrel seems fine with admitting what he feels in this regard. He can't picture his life being worthy of anything without her in his life.

"Either way, now we have to works towards securing future for Lucina and Morgan." She moves closer towards him, almost about to hug him, but she keeps her arms to her side. 

"Sure, but first we have a massive feast and celebration to plan!" It seemed her husband still had a thing for extravagant celebrations, but she didn't protest. She feels Gangrel's arms wrap around her, giving into the excitement of the day.


End file.
